Griffith
by shakamia
Summary: Griffith croise régulièrement l’officier Boscorelli.


**Griffith**

By Mia

Résumer : Griffith croise régulièrement l'officier Boscorelli.

Quand je suis entré aux urgences de la Pitié de jour là, je me serai cru sur un champ de bataille, des flics armures, des impacts de balles partout, toutes les vitres brisées. On avait été appelés en renfort de la 79 pour une explosion impliquant des flics sur le port et La Pitié étant plus prêt on les y avait emmené même si ce n'était pas notre secteur.

2 d'entre eux étaient morts quant aux autres, le pronostic était réservé. Les blessés ont été pris en charge et puis j'ai vu cette femme habillée en noir, recouverte de sang brandissant une arme, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais et puis je l'ai entendu hurler « Proctor, appelle l'équipe chirurgicale tout de suite !! Marie j't'en pris, Marie j't'en pris c'est Bosco !! »

Et là ça a fait tilt, Bosco, j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'officier Boscorelli.

Je ne l'ai jamais oublié ce type là. Je me suis approché de la vitre, ils s'occupaient de lui, c'était pas beau à voir, 4 impacts de balles ; c'était mal barré. Je les ai vu l'emmener au bloc.

Je suis ensuite rapidement parti car nous avons été appelé pour une autre intervention.

Je ne suis jamais retourné dans cet hôpital, je n'ai su que plus tard qu'il s'en était sorti.

9 mois plus tard.

On a été appelé sur une intervention, c'était un 10-13 à la limite de BetStu ; quand je me suis approché, j'ai cru rêver. J'entendais cette voix de roquet hargneux qui me ramenait à ce rital qui avait failli foutre ma vie en l'air. « Putain lâche moi ! J'te dis que je ne suis pas blessé !! » « Bosco ! Tu es tombé sur la tête !! »

Je me suis approché et là…

B_J'te connais. J'tai pas déjà arrêté ?

G_Ouai. Arrêtez de bouger

B_Griffith…

G_Ouai c'est ça, arrêtez de bouger.

B_J'ai rien.

G_C'est moi qui vais le dire.

Il n'avait rien, si ce n'est un caractère pourri et un grand pansement sur la joue droite. Je l'ai vu régulièrement à partir de là ; il avait été affecté à la 79 après la destruction de la 55. Tout le monde avait été très surpris quand la nouvelle de la destruction d'un commissariat par un gang s'était répandue dans les services.

Bref, Boscorelli semblait se mettre dans des situations pas possible, en même temps avec sa grande gueule et ses réflexions racistes, ce n'est pas étonnant. Pour selon que c'est un connard les ¾ du temps, je ne l'ai jamais vu ne pas aider les gens.

Il avait l'air de relativement s'entendre avec ses collègues, au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, un type pareil…et puis finalement, après l'avoir vu courir après tout et tout le monde, sans relâche, toujours en première ligne, j'ai compris, il ne laisse tomber aucun de ses collègues.

Les rapports qu'on avait n'étaient jamais très amicaux, il me respectait en tant que secouriste, je n'en demandais pas plus.

Quand il avait besoin d'un secouriste, et qu'il me voyait, il hurlait mon nom comme on hurle un ordre à un troufion. Et puis un jour on a été appelé pour un 10-13, on est arrivés, ça tirait de tous les cotés…c'est bizarre d'avoir l'impression d'être dans une zone de guerre à New York mais c'est BetStu et je l'ai entendu hurler, Bosco.

BGriffith !! Ramène toi !!

Il était penché sur quelqu'un, j'ai cru que c'était Simmons son partenaire et quand j'ai réussi à m'approcher…

B_Faith, j'ten pris regarde moi, c'est pas grave. Griffith !!!

Il lui avait arraché son gilet et il appuyait sur une plaie.

G_Pousse toi Bosco.

F_Boz…

B_Parle pas Faith.

C'était un inspecteur, elle était blessée à l'épaule, ça aurait pu être plus grave mais ça saignait abondamment. Je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu, il restait plus qu'à la transporter à l'ambulance. Il a tenu à monter avec elle à l'arrière de l'ambulance.

Je la surveillais pendant que Sanchez conduisait.

B_Ca va aller Faith, on est bientôt arrivés, tiens le coup partner.

F_Boz…

B_Je sais, ça fait mal. Tu peux rien lui donner ?

G_Vaut mieux pas avant qu'ils l'aient ausculté.

Quand je suis revenu plus tard, j'ai vu Boscorelli à la machine à café, toujours en uniforme, il était apparemment là depuis qu'on l'y avait déposé. Je suis allé me renseigner, l'inspecteur Mitchell était allée au bloc, tout c'était bien passé.

G_Je me suis renseigné, elle va bien.

B_Merci, oui je sais, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille toute seule. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

G_C'est mon job.

Quand je suis revenu juste avant la fin de mon service, il était sur le point de rentrer, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai seulement vu un autre homme et une jeune fille assis au chevet de l'inspecteur Mitchell.

Des fois les secouristes, les pompiers et les flics vont boire un coup ensemble ; des fois je bois donc un coup avec Boscorelli. Il n'est pas méchant.

L'autre soir on est allés boire un coup, l'autre soir il s'est bourré la gueule ; il a bu pour boire, vite. Quand il a voulu rentrer, je l'en ai empêché. Simmons n'était pas là pour le prendre en charge et mon instinct de secouriste a pris le dessus. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre dans cet état. Je lui ai pris ses clefs de voiture, il s'est débattu, pas longtemps, il ne tenait plus debout. Je l'ai ramené, enfin c'était le plan car il a voulu aller au cimetière, quand j'ai refusé il a tenté d'ouvrir la portière alors j'ai obtempéré.

On est arrivé, il est descendu et je l'ai suivi à distance. C'est là que je l'ai vu tomber à genou devant une tombe. Quand je me suis approché, j'ai vu l'inscription, Mickael John Boscorelli 1979-2006. Et il a commencé à s'excuser, disant qu'il était mort à cause de lui et moi je me suis éloigné, j'étais mal à l'aise. Je l'ai ensuite ramené à la voiture, j'ai entendu un portable sonner, c'était le sien et quand j'ai vu marquer « Faith » j'ai décroché.

F_Boz ?

G_Non, bonsoir c'est Griffith.

F_Où est Bosco ?

G_On est au cimetière

F_Mickey…

G_Je vais le ramener.

F_Non c'est bon j'arrive

Elle est arrivée 15 minutes plus tard pour repartir avec lui.

Le lendemain quand on s'est croisé, il était à nouveau le Bosco qu'on connaît tous.

Ca fait quasiment 2 ans que je le connais maintenant, rien n'a changé. Il fait son job, je fais mon job. Hier quand je l'ai vu, il n'avait plus son pansement, seulement une petite cicatrice. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu sans pansement c'était quand il m'a arrêté, ça fait une éternité.

Aujourd'hui quand ce type m'a braqué dans cet appartement, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée et puis j'ai entendu la détonation et j'ai été projeté au sol. J'ai rouvert les yeux, le tireur était parti en courant, et c'est là que j'ai entendu des gémissements. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu Bosco par terre. Il avait sauté devant une balle pour moi. Je me suis tout de suite occupé de lui et c'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'il avait son gilet, ça avait arrêté la balle.

B_Putain ça fait mal.

G_Bouge pas…T'a ton gilet, t'a rien. On va quand même te conduire à l'hôpital.

B_Non c'est bon.

S_Ecoute le Boscorelli

G_Simmons aide moi à le relever. Ya pas à discuter, on y va.

On l'a transporté à l'hôpital, il n'avait rien, seulement un gros bleu à l'endroit de l'impact. J'attendais dans le couloir quand j'ai vu l'inspecteur Mitchell débouler aux urgences en demandant où était Bosco. J'étais derrière la vitre, les regardant, apparemment leur relation avait évolué depuis la dernière fois que je les avais vu ensemble. Et puis d'un coup elle s'est mise à crier.

F_Tu t'es jeté devant une balle !! Tu le fais exprès !!?

B_C'était Griffith, c'est mon secouriste.

F_Putain Bosco !

B_Faith…

F_Je sais…mais quand il m'ont appelé pour me dire que…

B_Je n'ai rien.

J'ai fait demi tour, on avait un appel. Bosco m'avait sauvé, il avait pris une balle pour moi.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. En même temps pourquoi ça m'étonne ? Dans le boulot il est le genre de type sur qui tu peux compter.

Qui eu cru il y a quelques années que le type qui m'a arrêté pour possession illégale de drogue deviendrait quelqu'un sur lequel je peux compter dans mon boulot ?

A la fin de mon service, je suis allé au 79 pour voir s'il y était. Je l'y ai croisé, sur le point de rentrer.

G_Boscorelli.

B_Griffith.

G_Ca va ?

B_Oui, rien de méchant, même pas une cote de cassée.

G_Merci…pour ce que t'a fait.

B_C'est mon job.

G_Oui ben merci.

B_J'ai encore besoin de toi Griffith, avec toi je sais que je passe en tête de liste et que je rentre chez moi en un seul morceau.

G_A demain Bosco.

B_A demain.

FIN


End file.
